The Theory of Eeveelution
by YamatoTre
Summary: An Eevee, born and raised in captivity as a Team Galactic test subject, begins to long for freedom. One experiment would change him forever...
1. New Cellmate

I woke up, and looked around at the unfamiliar environment of my cage

I woke up, and looked around at the unfamiliar environment of my cage. It was a 7 by 9, steel barred cage, with a light coating of straw on the floor. "Damn it," I muttered to myself, "They must have moved me while I was sleeping." I sat there and wondered why they moved me to a larger cage. Suddenly, making jump, I heard a loud shriek, and the flapping of large wings. The door on the far side of the dark room opened, and a large swift, flying object darted into the room, circling around the ceiling, screeching loudly. Soon, Team Galactic grunts rushed in, accompanied by a Raichu. I was familiar with this Raichu, his name was Livewire. He was in charge of keeping the prisoners of Team Galactic behind bars. "Hey, idiot," I called, "If I ever get out of this damn cage, I'll change your name to Deadwire!" His cheeks sparked in anger, but he said nothing.

He continued to stare up at the tan blur, which I took to be a Flying Type of some sort. He jumped skyward, and kicked whatever it was out of the air. The Unidentified Flying Pokemon hit the ground…hard. I winced, and said, "Damn, that looked painful." I craned my short little Eevee neck to get a better look. It was a Pidgeot, I realized, as the large bird Pokemon struggled to its feet. It got up, and proceded to beat the grunts, as well as Livewire with his magnificent wings. I snickered, thinking that I hadn't ever seen anything this funny. The grunts eventually restrained him, and forced him into my cage.

As they left, he cursed loudly and repeatedly. "And who might'n you be, lad?" He said in a Scottish accent. I angled my ear down to see the tag that had been put there when I was born, and I read, "I'm Species 133-number two-nine-eight-seven-three." Within the space of a second, the Pidgeot had me pinned on the ground with one of his talons, and had his beak one inch from my nose. "Have ye no pride, lad? Ye aren't a number, you're a Pokemon!" He shouted. "I-It's not my fault, you dumbass bird!" I shot back, and fired a Swift attack in his face. He flapped his wings, the force of the gale forcing me against the cage bars. I looked at the crazy bird, and he was laughing. "Hah! Ye've got spunk, Eevee!" He said heartily. I tried to force a smile, but it I had almost peed myself, standing up to him.

"Um... so, what's your name?" I asked after several minutes. "Zephyr," He answered. I nodded and asked seriously, "Which base are you from?" Zephyr laughed and said, "Ain't from no base lad, I'm from the wild." I tilted my head in confusion, "I don't know what the wild is, but it sure doesn't sound like a base." Zephyr shook his head, "It isn't a base, lad, it's…" he struggled to find a word. "Freedom, lad, it's freedom." I was completely entranced now. "What's freedom?" I asked. Zephyr smiled, as if he were remembering a sweet memory. "It's great," he said, "The wind flying through ye hair, the smell of the grass, and the trees. Don't ye remember it, lad?" I shook my head, and said, "I was born, and raised in captivity. I know what trees and grass are, but I've never seen them personally." Zephyr shook his feathered head angrily, "If I ever get out of here, I'll tear this horrid place down, and plant a forest." He said furiously, "Keeping a lad like you, chained up, and isolated from nature, it's evil, lad, pure evil."

The door on the far side of the room opened. In walked Livewire, with a tray of food for me and Zephyr. "If I had had my way," Livewire said with malice, "I'd have poisoned this food, but," He grinned at me, "we have big plans for you, Eevee." He stared up at Zephyr, "You too, Birdbrain." He walked out of the room, his long tail swishing. "I don't know bout you, lad," Zephyr said, "But I don't think we should be eating this." I looked down at the plate of small, brown pellets, and sighed, "We don't have a choice," I said, "This is our rations for three days." Zephyr laughed and said, "Great service here, eh?"


	2. I am Eeveelution

The next day, when I woke up, there were Galactic scientists outside of my cage

The next day, when I woke up, there were Galactic scientists outside of my cage. I shook my head groggily, and looked at the scientists with unfocused eyes. I looked over at Zephyr, still sleeping. I trotted over to him and prodded him with a paw, whispering, "Hey, Zephyr, wake up! There are whitecoats outside our cell!" His eyes flashed open immediately, and he stretched his wings out, nearly filling the cramped space of our cell. He glared at the scientists, flexing his talons, causing the w43qwhitecoats to back up several feet. "Yeah, you better back up, punks!" I growled. Of course, they didn't understand me. They watched me, and scribbled some notes down on their little clipboards. Then, lo and behold, none other than Livewire walks into the room.

He had a ring of keys on his tail, as he walked towards our cell. He unlocked the door, and Zephyr flared his wings angrily. "Ye got the jump on me last time," He said angrily, "But ye'll not see mercy from me!" Livewire rolled his eyes, "If that's how you wanna play, Big Bird, then bring it." He said coolly. He leaped at Zephyr swinging a glowing Iron Tail. Zephyr parried it with a glowing Steel Wing, and lashed out with his talons. Livewire ducked to avoid decapitation, and retaliated with a Thunderbolt.

The Pidgeot went down, twitching from the jolt of power.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. Livewire sent a small shock at me, making me jump. He laughed, "Jumpy, Eevee?" He taunted me. "Yeah," I replied, "You're face is enough to make Lugia jump." Livewire gritted his teeth, and kicked me in the stomach.

"Oooff!" The wind was knocked out of me. I tried to rise to my feet, but the pain was too intense. I blacked out, Livewire's taunting laugh still ringing in my head. I woke up on a lab table. The Galactic scientists were surrounding me, or more specifically, my right arm.

I was strapped down, and couldn't turn my head to see what they were doing to me. I felt an intense burning sensation on my arm, and I screamed. It was pain beyond imagining.

I woke up in a very large room that looked like some sort of arena. The room was surrounded by black windows, so I couldn't see inside of them, but I had the strange feeling I was being watched.

I looked at my arm, and it was normal, except for my paw. It had a small, gray marble set into my wrist. Before I could examine it further, an invisible force flung me to the ground.

I was up on my feet in a second, and searched wildly for my opponent. They must be hiding in the shadows, I thought. I felt another impact, but this one threw me into the air like a rag doll. I landed on my right arm, and cried out.

I flexed my wrist, to see if I had broken it, and when I did, seven shards pushed out to protrude out of my skin. They were different colors, and surrounded the marble. I stopped flexing my wrist, and they retracted back into my skin. I flexed again, making them stick out like colored spikes. I prodded the dark purple one, pushing it in, while the others stayed.

Immediately, I was engulfed in white light that shone brightly, then as quickly as it had appeared. I looked down in shock at my wrist, and it was black! I flexed, and no shards appeared, but the gray marble was still there. I looked back at my tail, which was also black, with a yellow ring.

"I'm an Umbreon?" I asked myself. A wave of psychic energy emerged from the shadows. I flinched, but the giant wave of power had just faded as it touched me. "Oh yeah," I exclaimed, "Psychic immunity!" I also knew of another power I had. I closed my eyes, and I could pinpoint my enemy, an Alakazam, hiding in the shadows. I could sense anything that hid itself in darkness!

I pretended not to know where the Psychic punk was, and then when I sensed him tensing up for a strike, I sent a burst of black electricity at him. He was hit, and spasms of pain went through his body.

"Sweet," I said, amused, "I know Dark Pulse." My attention was caught by my wrist stone, which was flashing. I was engulfed once more by white light, which faded away like before. I was Eevee again, and I wasn't too happy about that. "Damn, I was having fun." I said, disappointed.

A realization came to me. I could escape this damn place, and free Zephyr as well. "I will take a name," I said, "From now on, I'm Eeveelution!"


	3. Escape

Zephyr POV

Zephyr POV

I woke up, muscles still aching from the electric shock that damn Raichu had given me. I looked around quickly for the lad, but didn't see him.

"That Livewire must have taken him." I said angrily. How could they keep a little lad locked up in this horrible place? I ruffled my feathers agitatedly. Then, the door on the far side of the room opened, and a Flareon burst in.

It dashed quickly over to my cage, and melted the bars with a steady stream of fire. "I owe ye thanks," I said gratefully. "Might I put a name to the face of me savior?" The Flareon stared at me, looking confused, then a flashing came from its wrist, and it was surrounded by a blinding glow.

When the glow faded, I gasped in shock. It was the Eevee lad! "Hey," He said smiling. "H-how, what, when?" I stammered. "I'll fill you in later," He said urgently, "Right now, we gotta get out of here." I nodded, and said, "Get on me back, and hold on tight, lad." He jumped on my back, as I spread my wings and flew out of the open door.

I felt the stale building air stir around me with every wing beat. We raced down dark hallways, and I was directed by the lad. "Um….make a right here," He would say. Occasionally we would see a grunt or two roaming down the hall, and they would duck to avoid my wings, which filled the hallways.

By some miracle, we managed to find the exit, however, it was a steel door. The lad jumped off my back, and said confidently, "No prob," I looked at him questioningly, but he smirked. He flexed his wrist, and around the gray marble, many different colored shards protruded out. He pressed a reddish orange one, and it sunk back in. He was engulfed in white light and when the brightness faded, he was again a Flareon.

He grinned widely, and spat a stream of fire at the door. Nothing happened. He scowled, and fired a controlled, steady stream of flame at the door. It glowed red with heat, but otherwise was unharmed. "I heard it down here!" A voice yelled from far off. I looked at the lad, and said, "A wee bit faster, lad."

He looked as if he had figured something out. He touched the gray marble, and with a flash of white light, reverted back to Eevee. He flexed, making the shards appear again. He pressed a purplish white one, and with a flash, changed again. "Glaceon," He explained.

An orb of light blue energy formed in front of the lad's open mouth, and it launched several bright beams of light, striking the door, and freezing it. He pressed the marble, reverting back to an Eevee, then before I could say anything, he was a Flareon again. He used another Flamethrower on the frozen door. The hinges popped, and it fell over. He jumped on my back, without bothering to change back. I took flight, but it was very difficult, with the lad being heavier than usual.

"Yeah, bitches!" He shouted, "We'll come back here one day, and we're gonna take you down!" I laughed at the boy's nerve, as he changed back to an Eevee, lightening my load greatly. I soared a little higher to colder altitudes. I felt the lad shivering on my back, and then with a flash of light, he became heavier. "Glaceon!" He shouted over the loud winds. "It was too cold for me, but now I barely feel it."

"Where do we go now, lad?" I asked him. "I gave myself a name," He responded, "I decided on Eeveelution, but you can still call me lad." I smiled, "Okay…Eeveelution, where do we go from here?" "I'm not sure. I can't blame Team Galactic for giving me this strength, or even for locking me up," The lad answered, "But I'll never forgive them for locking up and experimenting on other Pokemon." I nodded, "Wise words, lad-I mean Eeveelution."

"So," I said after several minutes, "Just how did you evolve and devolve back and forth?" He told me the story, of changing to an Umbreon, defeating the Alakazam, and changing to a Flareon to get me. "Damn, lad," I said, "Yer pretty strong." I couldn't see his grin, what with him being on my back, but I knew it was there.


	4. Hisses and Kisses

**Please Review. This is my first time writing romance. **

Eeveelution POV

Eeveelution POV

Zephyr and I landed in a dense forest, well away from Team Galactic. I flexed my wrist and showed him the shards. He squinted at them. "That marble looking one in the center is an Everstone. It doesn't retract back into your wrist?" He asked. I shook my head. "That probably keeps you from evolving permanently. The shards seem to be evolutionary stones. That red-orange one is a Fire Stone, the blue is a Water Stone, which leaves the green-yellow which is a Thunder Stone." Zephyr explained, "This white one is most likely a Shiny Stone, and the black is a Dusk Stone, that's a clever way of getting around the time of day evolution."

He looked at the last two shards and said, "I've heard of a crystal in Snowpoint Temple that makes Eevee like you evolve into Glaceon," He nodded to the light purple one, "Likewise, I have also heard of a crystal in Eterna Forest," He nodded to the dark green shard, "that changes Eevee into Leafeon."

"I've only tried out Flareon, Glaceon, and Umbreon." I said, "I didn't have time to experiment." "Only use it in an emergency, we still don't know what side-effects it could be carrying." Zephyr warned. I rolled my eyes, earning myself a sharp peck on the head. I grinned up at him. He stretched out his wings, and said goodnight, before flying up to a tree, and falling asleep.

I made sure he was completely asleep, before walking away to explore. "There sure are a lot of trees," I said to myself, "I hope I can find my way back." Suddenly, my ears pricked up. I heard a slithering sound. Then, something lashed out at me from darkness. I managed to flip out of the way, but I smacked into a tree. "Damn it," I said, "Zephyr, I'm pretty sure this counts as an emergency."

I flexed my wrist, and felt the shards push gently out of my skin. It was so dark, that they all looked black, so I couldn't tell which was which. I pressed on one with my left paw. I was surrounded by light. I looked down at my paw, it was yellow!

"Sweet, I got Jolteon." I said to myself. The whip-like shape lashed out again, and I flinched, my fur stiffening into sharp needles. The thing connected with my leg, tripping me, but I saw that it was writhing in pain, several of my quills sticking out of it. I was on the thing in a flash, biting it. "Damn you," A voice hissed. I looked at what I was biting. It was a dark purple tail, with a red blade on the tip!

I looked up the long, limbless body, and recognized it as a Seviper. "You bastard!' She screamed, "You dare invade my territory?!" I responded by sending an electric shock at it. She twisted her body out of the way, and I sprang at her neck, attempting to tear out her throat. She moved her neck out of my reached and slammed her tail into me. "Big mistake," I said as she screamed from the pain of my quills.

She made a strange, strangled hiss, and in moments other Seviper arrived on the scene. They hissed at me angrily, and slithered towards me. "Big mistake," I said again, shooting needles at them. I drove back the first wave, but the second kept coming. I heard a whirring sound, and a gigantic beam of white energy came from my right, and blasted the Sevipers fifty feet away, slamming them forcefully through several trees. The rest retreated quickly.

I looked over, and saw a female Eevee. I touched the Everstone on my wrist, and with a flash, reverted back to being an Eevee. I walked over to her, and she giggled. "Thanks," I said, "What was that attack?" She giggled again, "It was just a little Hidden Power." She moved closer to me, and I said, "Um-um, well….it was great." I really hoped I wasn't blushing. I knew that I was though. She moved still closer to me and said, "Are you shy?" I blushed again, and said, "No."

She brushed me lightly with her tail. "Um…I should probably get going…I um…have a friend waiting for me." I said nervously. I walked away, but she tackled me. "What's the rush?" She said, "You're waaaayyy too uptight." I blushed, and tried to wriggle free, but she had me pinned. She licked my cheek and I blushed even deeper. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted suddenly, dashing off.

"Well, I never back down from a challenge," I said, flexing and pressing a shard. The familiar flash of light, and I looked down at my left paw. It was light, and there was a tuft of grass on it. I dashed after her as a Leafeon. She was fast, I had to admit, but I had longer legs, and a Grass Type in the forest is like a Remoraid in water. I soon caught up to her, but I couldn't tackle her, she was too agile.

"Grass Knot!" I shouted. Vines, and grass tangled together to wrap around her legs, stopping her in her tracks. I pressed the Everstone on my right paw, and turned back into an Eevee before she could notice that I had changed at all. "No fair," She laughed, "I know you can change somehow." I explained about being in Team Galactic's prison, and about receiving the shards in my wrist. "Wow," She said, "That's quite a story." Then, before I could say anything else, she kissed me.

I recoiled in shock. She pouted, "Are my kisses really that bad?" She said. I shook my head, and busied myself with chewing away the vines and grass preventing her from moving. "Doyouwannabemymate?" I said, my mouth full of grass. She cocked her head in confusion, "What?" She asked. I spit the grass out, and said, "Do you…um…want to be my mate?" She smiled and said, "You don't even know my name." "What's your name?" I asked. "Skiler," She answered. "And I guess the answer is yes." She kissed me again, before walking away into the darkness.


	5. First Time Swimming

I awoke with a start, due to a sharp tapping on my head

I awoke with a start, due to a sharp tapping on my head. I looked up and saw Zephyr, looking very annoyed. "I had no idea where ye were!" He shouted, "For all I knew, ya coulda been captured and thrown back in a cage, or devoured by a Gyarados!" I snickered, and said "There are no large bodies of water anywhere near where we were, so how could a Gyarados have eaten me?" This comment earned me another series of pecks.

"So, where were ye lad?" Zephyr asked as we moved through the forest, me walking, him flitting from tree to tree. "I just went for a walk." I answered, blushing. Zephyr looked at me suspiciously, but said nothing.

We came to a sudden stop, right underneath a large tree. "Why'd we stop?" I questioned. I heard a munching sound and looked up, to see Zephyr pecking berries off the tree, and swallowing them. "Yo, toss one down!" I called up to him. He plucked a berry carefully, and threw it down to me. I caught it in my mouth, and attempted to chew it. "Ow!" I cried in pain. The berry was hard as rock. Zephyr laughed, "Lad, yer teeth aren't quite as durable as me beak." I grinned mischievously, and said, "Then I'll tenderize it!"

I flexed my wrist, and pressed on the Fire Stone shard. With a flash of light, I became a Flareon. I spat a fireball at the berry, cracking it open. I licked the inside, and recoiled from the flavor. It was very sour. I changed back to an Eevee, and finished the berry. By the time I had finished, the sour flavor left me feeling thirsty. I flexed once more, and pressed on the Water Stone shard.

A flash of light engulfed me, and I looked down. Blue paws! I looked back, and swished my finned tail. "This Vaporeon should be able to find some water, right Zephyr?" I asked the Pidgeot. He shrugged. I walked on for a while, until my fins twitched. Somehow, I knew that there was a lake about 50 meters to the north. I dashed through the bushes, until I came to it. I drank from the small lake, until my thirst was quenched.

"Well," I said to myself, "I guess I'll have a swim." I put a paw tentatively into the water. Being locked up all my life, I had never swum before, so I was eager to try. I submerged my body, and swished my tail confidently. I powered through the water. I added my legs kicking, and moved even faster, water parting on either side of me.

I came to a stop, and floated on my back. "Wow," I said, "That beats being locked up any day." Suddenly, the water vibrated around me. I rolled over, and looked around in alarm. Then, a shadow blotted out the sun behind me. I looked back, and gasped. It was a Gyarados. It was twenty one foot long, serpentine body, with bristling fins, and two feelers on its face, waving back and forth in agitation.

"Mmmm," The Gyarados grumbled, "You look delicious." He then descended upon me, mouth agape. I sprayed a jet of water into his open mouth, making him cough and sputter in surprise. I dove deep, to try and get away. The Gyarados stayed at the surface, and shouted down into the water, "I'll boil you alive!"

The Gyarados's mouth glowed red, heating up. He spat a Flamethrower down into the lake, causing pillars of steam to rise up. Immediately, the water around me felt unpleasantly hot. I looked at the Gyarados, thinking that surely he would be suffering as well. His steel hard scales were protecting him from the heat, but I could see that even he was beginning to feel the burn.

I thrashed my tail, and rocketed up and out of the water. I flew at least 50 feet into the air. I reverted back to an Eevee, and then to a Flareon. I was falling through the air, headfirst. I fell, upside down, to eye level with the Gyarados. "Like it hot?" I asked, spitting a burst of flames into his face. I landed into the water, the impact stunning me, but hearing the Gyarados scream in rage and pain woke me up real quick.

I thrashed my tail, but discovered that Flareons just aren't built for swimming. The Gyarados swam towards me, but I sank out of the way, my drenched fur acting like a weight. As the serpent's long body blew past me, I grabbed the tail fin with my fangs. The Gyarados swung its tail with frightening force, and flung me out of the water.

I spun uncontrollably through the air, screaming until I crashed into something. I opened my eyes, and saw the fierce glare of a Pidgeot staring back at me. "What did I say about Gyarados, lad?" Zephyr asked. I grinned, and said, "Like I remember. Now let's go show him who's boss."


	6. Battle of Fury: Part One

I climbed to Zephyr's back, but noticed my wet fur, and increased weight was weighing him down

I climbed to Zephyr's back, but noticed my wet fur, and increased weight was weighing him down. I prodded the Everstone, changing back to an Eevee. "I haven't tried this baby out yet," I muttered, flexing, and pressing the white shard. A bright flash surrounded me, and I became an Espeon. I flicked my forked tail, and said, "Take us in, Zephyr." The Gyarados was looking up at the sky, spitting flames at us, but we were simply too high.

I charged energy into my forehead gem, and fired out a star shaped blast of energy. I kept firing, peppering the Gyarados with rapid Swift attacks.

I jumped off of Zephyr, diving through the sky, still firing at the Gyarados with Swift. I landed lightly in a tree, softening my landing with psychic energy. "Hello," I said calmly, "Do I still look appetizing?" The sea serpent screamed in frustration, blasting a huge burst of water at me.

I leaped nimbly down to the ground, avoiding the Hydro Pump. I fired a beam of Psychic energy at the Gyarados, who flinched slightly at the weak attack. Then the Gyarados began to slam its head on the shore of the lake forcefully. "Psybeam is capable of confusing opponents." I said, smirking.

Eventually, the confusion wore off, and the Gyarados fired several bolts of blue electricity at me. I dodged calmly, the Ice Beam freezing part of the ground. I focused hard, and the Gyarados was glowed with Psychic power, and was thrown backwards with the sheer power of my mind.

Zephyr swooped low, and I jumped up on his back. As we flew away, I saw the Gyarados rise up out of the lake. Its head snapped around to focus on something. I realized with a gasp that it was Skiler! Without thinking, I jumped off of Zephyr's back once more, and landed onto the Gyarados's, biting it viciously.

Suddenly, I reverted back to become an Eevee again! The damn Everstone had timed out on me! I sank my small fangs deeper still, and the Gyarados shook in minor irritation. I let go of the sea dragon and shouted to Skiler, "Get out of here!" I fell into the water, having lost my grip, and the Gyarados swirled its tail around me, trapping me with the Whirlpool it had created.

I spun madly around, and knew that when I reached the Whirlpool's center, I would be held there, and drowned. I saw Skiler's normally playful and happy expression vanish, and was replaced with a look of cold fury.

Her body glowed with white power, and was released in a massive beam of energy, striking the Gyarados forcefully, knocking it ashore. The Whirlpool around me faded, and I swam weakly back to shore.

Skiler nuzzled my wet, and tired fur. I was exhausted from the fast and frequent transformations. I got slowly to my feet, but was nudged back down by Skiler. "I'll handle this," She said, growling. The Gyarados rose up, and slithered back into the water, only to rise again.

"Two morsels rather than one!" It shouted, "It must be my lucky day!"

Skiler was gone from sight, only to appear on the other side of the bank, and fire a Swift attack at the Gyarados. I flexed my wrist and the shards appeared, but to my shock, they were all gray. I pressed one, and nothing happened. It must be exhausted too, I thought. The transformations couldn't be used so rapidly like that.

Skiler rolled to avoid a forceful stream of water issued from the Gyarados's gaping maw. She retaliated with another Swift attack, however doing little to no damage.

The Gyarados lunged at her, snapping his mighty fangs at her, but she quickly dug a hole in the ground to avoid it. The Gyarados craned his neck over the hole, mouth glowing red, heating up for a Flamethrower, but an orb of black energy flew out, colliding with the Gyarados's mouth, creating an explosion.

The Gyarados toppled over, throwing up sand as it hit the shore, unmistakably dead.

I sighed in relief, and limped weakly over to Skiler.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, "You saved my sorry ass." She giggled and nipped at my ear affectionately. I looked towards the sky for Zephyr, but there was no sign of him.

"Who are you looking for?" Skiler asked.

"Um…a friend. He should have been here to help me." I answered nervously. I waited for a few more minutes, until Skiler said, "Maybe we should look for him, he might be hurt."

I nodded, and we walked off in the direction I thought he might have gone in. We walked for one hour, talking little, until we came to a gruesome scene. There was blood, and feathers strewn about a clearing. Several trees were singed, as well as the ground.

I stared in horror at the mess, and whispered, "Who could have done this?" Skiler walked forward and pointed at a footprint on the ground. "This is the footprint of a Weavile," She said, "And from the looks of things, he either took, or killed a bird-like pokemon."

My eyes widened, "It's Zephyr's feathers," I told Skiler, "He must have run into serious trouble." Suddenly, a dark shape lunged out from darkness, tackling Skiler, before coming to a stop. It was a human shaped pokemon, with vicious bloodstained claws, and a crown of crimson feathers on its head.

"Hiya," The Weavile said cheerfully, "I hope you weren't allied with that Pidgeot I killed, because that would mean you and I are enemies."

Rage filled my body, and without even touching the shards, I became a Glaceon. "You are dead," I said frostily,(no pun intended).

I lunged at the Weavile, but he gracefully dodged. "Well," I said through gritted teeth, "I guess I'll have to make an effort on you."


	7. Battle of Fury: Part Two

I snapped at the Weavile, grazing his arm, mist seeping off of my fangs

I snapped at the Weavile, grazing his arm, mist seeping off of my fangs. The small cut he received froze over, but he brushed the ice off, dodging another of my Ice Fang attacks.

"Nice," He praised, "To actually create ice on an ice type is very impressive indeed."

"I don't need your damn approval!" I snapped, firing shards of ice at him from my fur.

He flicked them aside with a dismissive gesture, and slashed viciously at me. I rolled to the side, avoiding it, then snapped at him with my icy fangs.

He twisted out of the way, and swiped at me, leaving me with three vicious scratches on my nose. Blood began to slowly seep through, but I ignored the wound.

Just then, Skiler fired a massive beam of white energy from behind the Weavile, knocking it forcefully into a tree. The Weavile got up, looking mostly unharmed.

"Ooh, I like em' feisty," The Weavile cooed at Skiler. I fired an Ice Beam at him, the attack striking him in the gut. I followed up by clamping down with my Ice Fang on his leg, and slamming him facefirst into the ground repeatedly.

After the fifth slam, I spun around in circles, and flung him towards Skiler, who nailed him with another Hidden Power, slamming him yet again into a tree.

I stood tense, staring at the Weavile to see if he would get up. I moved closer, ready to strike if he was still alive.

Suddenly, his arm shot up, claws glowing with black energy. I barely avoided the technique by jumping back.

He stood up, blood trickling from the wound on his leg, but he took no notice of it. "Well," He said, looking impressed, "Very excellent. You two are strong indeed. But I'd like to test you alone, Eeveelution."

I was shocked, but didn't show it. "You know me?" I said.

"Indeed, we hacked into Team Galactic's files, and found a rather large portion of it to be about you." He said in a superior tone.

Just then, a Jumpluff, and a Marowak emerged from the forest. "You called, Boss-Man?" The Jumpluff asked cheerfully.

"Obviously he called, Q," The Marowak sneered, "We wouldn't be here otherwise."

"It could have been an accident with the teleporter," The Jumpluff argued, gesturing to a badge on his chest.

"It could not have been an accident with the teleporter," The Marowak said, gesturing to his chest badge. "If I designed it, it would not fail." He finished arrogantly.

The Jumpluff rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to argue again, but was cut off by the Weavile raising his hand.

"I called to ask you to pre-occupy that Eevee, nothing else, so will you PLEASE just shut up and do what I ask!" The dark type shouted. Both the Jumpluff, and the Marowak turned to stare at him.

"Jeez, Boss-Man, you should really calm down, you'll get an ulcer." The Jumpluff said seriously. The Marowak rolled his eyes, and turned to Skiler.

"No you don't, bastard!" I shouted angrily, and shot an Ice Beam at him.

He calmly deflected it with the bone he was carrying, and continued to walk towards Skiler. I moved to help her, but the Weavile blocked my path.

"You have enough on your hands," He said, his claws taking on a black aura. "Nightslash!" He shouted, stabbing me in the shoulder with his claws. I head butted him in the stomach, then bit his leg in the same spot as before.

He pummeled my head and back, but I increased the pressure, and tried to tear his leg off. He stabbed me in the side, and then hurled me off of him, leaving me with a gash. I jumped back and fired an Ice Beam.

He ducked to avoid it, and rushed towards me, a dark blur. He rammed his fist into my chest, stunning me, and swiped downwards with his claws taking on the black aura.

I blocked, and pushed him away from me. He backflipped, and formed a ball of black energy between his paws, and threw it at me.

I flinched, but my coat shined bright all of a sudden, and reflected the attack back at him. He dodged by an inch, and before I knew it he was right next to me. "You know Mirror Coat, that is nice, but I've seen all that I need to." He said, and hit me across the face, knocking me out cold (Once again, no pun intended.).


	8. Battle's End

Skiler POV

Skiler POV. Remember to review! I'd love some feedback. Thanks!

I saw Eeveelution get knocked out, and I growled in annoyance, but the Weavile was gone.

The Marowak however, was still walking towards me. "Your master is gone, so why are you still here?" The Bone Pokemon shrugged, "He didn't call us back, so he must want you finished off." He said, raising his bone club, "By the way, not that it matters, since you're going to die very soon, I'm Tech."

He threw his bone club at me, but I rolled to the side to avoid it, and then sent a Shadow Ball at the obnoxious Marowak, but he jumped over it, his bone club completing its return trip to his hand.

"Oh yeah," He said, "And that's Q-tip." Just then, something hit me from behind, making me tumble across the ground. I looked back, and saw what had hit me. It was the Jumpluff. In my worry for Eeveelution's safety, I had forgotten about my second opponent.

The Jumpluff bounced up and down happily. "Did you see that, Tech?" He asked. Tech's only response was to roll his eyes, toss his bone club at me, yet again.

I dug a hole in the ground to avoid the Bonemerang, I leapt out, and fired a massive beam of white energy at Tech. The beam engulfed him but when it disappeared, he was completely unharmed, his body smoking.

"Your Hidden Power's element is Electric, how unfortunate." He sneered, catching his bone club as it returned to his hand. He raised his bone club up high, an orb of orange energy formed there. The orb glowed and a stream of fire emerged from it, narrowly missing me.

Tech made a wide sweeping motion with his bone club, incinerating several trees, but missing me yet again. The Jumpluff ducked under yet another poorly aimed Flamethrower attack, and yelled, "He just got this TM, so you'll have to excuse his extremely horrible aim."

TM? I knew that humans had invented a way to give Pokemon techniques long ago, for my last trainer had let me learn both Dig, and Shadow Ball. I had to learn Hidden Power by tapping into my…well, Hidden Power, but these Pokemon didn't seem to belong to anyone, so how could they get TMs?

Tech finally gave up on burning me, and the orb at the end of his bone club changed in color from orange to blue. "I'm experienced with this one!" He shouted triumphantly. Several Ice Beam attacks shot out, this time aimed truly, but I countered with a Shadow Ball, the ghostly orb colliding with the blue lightning, and exploding.

The Jumpluff, who seemed to be named "Q-tip" held out his arms, the pom-poms at the end glowing. Then they began to fire small, but painful seeds at me, at nearly a machine-gun rate.

I moved behind a tree to avoid the hail of Bullet Seeds, and dug underneath the ground. Above me, I still heard the fast, steady tapping sounds of Bullet Seeds colliding with the tree.

I continued to dig a tunnel, underneath, and behind Tech, and Q-tip. I surfaced, shaking my head to remove the dirt from my fur. Tech was staring intently at the tree he thought I was behind, and Q-tip continued to happily fire away.

Suddenly, Tech's eyes widened, and he whipped around. I hastily fired a Shadow Ball at Q-tip, the orb of energy colliding with the Jumpluff, propelling him into a tree. He slid to the ground, unconscious, just as the orb of energy on the bone club changed yet again, this time to black.

He shot a burst of black electricity at me, but I countered with a Hidden Power, the beam of energy piercing through the Dark Pulse, and connecting with Tech. He stood there, and let the attack hit him, coming out of it unhurt.

"Q-tip is out cold," He said, "If I didn't have to give him medical attention, you'd be dead."

"Who are you people?" I asked.

He laughed, "We're the Organization. And soon, very soon, all Pokemon will join us…or perish." He said arrogantly.

He grabbed Q-tip's arm, tapped his club to the badge on his chest, and with a flash of light, was gone.


	9. Return of the Wind

Eeveelution POV

**Eeveelution POV.**

I awoke, my body aching, to find that I had reverted back to Eevee, and that my midsection was wrapped in leaves. I felt no pain from my wounds, but I still ached intensely.

I heard a noise behind me, and leaped up, hissing, but a sharp pain in my side stopped me. It was Skiler. Great, I thought, I reopened my wounds for nothing.

Skiler smiled, "How are you?" She asked.

"Oh, great, just freakin' dandy!" I shouted, "My only friend is dead, and I failed to avenge him!"

Skiler looked affronted. "It's not my fault!" she shot back. I looked at the ground, "You are right, I shouldn't have shouted," I said monotonously.

She nodded. I tried to get to lie back down, but I was never comfortable. I decided that my injuries were well enough to allow me to walk.

"Where to now?" I asked Skiler. She shrugged. "I'm not sure," She said thoughtfully, "I guess…er…I mean, if you wanted to see where I grew up, and maybe meet my family?"

I was taken aback momentarily, but decided that leaving the place where I had been imprisoned and where Zephyr had died would get my mind off of it. I nodded, "What's your family like?" I asked, curious.

She thought for a moment, "They live in Johto," She began, "They're all Eevee, except for two of my brothers. My parents are deceased. I'm the second youngest. My younger brother is Shade, he's kind of…shy. Then there's Hero, he's a Flareon, and he always has a joke ready. And the eldest brother is Frostbite, he's a Glaceon, and pretty protective of me."

I smiled. Then the smile faded a second later. "How are we gonna get to Johto?" I asked. She smiled. "We'll catch a ferry." She said confidently. I rolled my eyes, "Where we gonna get one?" I asked. She shrugged, "Canalave," She replied simply.

"Okay, climb on my back," I said. She stared at me. "Not like that!" I protested, embarrassed. I flexed my wrist, and saw the shards, but one of the seven was missing. The Snowpoint Crystal was gone, I noticed with a frown. Glaceon had been one of my favorites.

I pressed the Thunder Shard, changing into a Jolteon. "Um, babe, I know Jolteon is the fastest one you have, but, what about the quills?" Skiler asked. I frowned, having not thought about that. "These leaves you wrapped around me should hold." I said.

She jumped up to my back, and I made the mistake of taking off at full speed without bothering to ask if she was secure. She tumbled off of me when I dashed, and I turned back to ask if she was alright. "I'm fine," She said, looking a little dazed. She climbed on my back again. "You secure?" I asked. "Yep," She answered.

I coiled my back legs, and took off at full speed, to get through this forest so we could figure out where the hell we were. I ran, and ran, and ignored my muscles burning in protest of their laborious work. "Gotta-stop-can't-go-any-farther." I panted. Skiler jumped off and we rested for a bit. Suddenly, a fast, and feathery blur hit me in the spine, and I bit it in reaction, my fangs crackling with lightning.

Whatever I bit jerked in pain, and I released, getting to my feet, prepared and very willing to give this…whatever-it-was a dose of Pin Missile.

The thing got up, and I tackled it, in happiness, not in aggression. "Yeah lad, it's me, been looking all over for ye." The Pidgeot said gruffly. "Was shocking me really necessary, lad?"

I nodded absently, tears flowing from my eyes as I touched the Everstone, turning back into an Eevee. "I thought you were dead!" I sobbed. Zephyr looked confused, "Why did ye think that, lad?" he asked.

Skiler cleared her throat, and stuck out a paw. "I'm Skiler, Eeveelution's mate, and it's nice to meet you." She said. Zephyr looked even more confused. "Alright, lad, start talking…now." He said firmly. I nodded, and wiped my eyes. I told him about meeting Skiler, though I left out the flirting, I told him about the Gyarados fight, and about the damned Weavile.

"I was flying round," He said, "Looking fer ye and that Gyarados, but was attacked." My ears pricked up at this, "Attacked, you say?" I asked, "By who?" Skiler asked warily.

"Not by that Weavile ye warned me of," Zephyr said, "But by that damned Raichu, Livewire." I tensed, "What? How did he manage to trace us?" I practically shouted. Skiler thought for a moment, "Your wrist shards sound like a very valuable experiment, so I doubt they'd let you go without putting a tracking chip on you." She said finally.

My ears drooped down in sadness. I thought that I had been free, but I was in Team Galactic's cage the whole time. I suddenly felt useless, tainted, drawing my enemies to my friends, and not being able to do anything about it. How dare they?! I raged in my head. Those pathetic rats! I should extinguish every one of them!

I suddenly noticed my friends shivering. I realized that in my anger, I had become a Glaceon and my annoyance dropped the temperature. "Sorry," I muttered, pressing the Everstone, and changing back. I realized that my anger had broken the Snowpoint Crystal, and that Glaceon was only accessible when I was angry now.

"Well, um…Zephyr, do you mind carrying two?" I asked tentatively. "Very well, lad." He said. We climbed to his back, and curled up next to each other. Skiler nuzzled up to me, before falling asleep. I stayed awake, for a while, but I too succumbed to the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Remember, reviews are appreciated. Especially if it's a little more than Great Job! Keep Going on with it! Constructive criticism as well as compliments are appreciated.**


	10. Canalave City

When morning came, I noticed Zephyr coming in for a landing on the top of a building

When morning came, I noticed Zephyr coming in for a landing on the top of a building. He landed lightly, and Skiler and I tumbled off of his back.

"Sorry," He said, "Forgot I had passengers." I rubbed my aching head, and glared at Zephyr. Skiler sprang to her feet, and walked to the edge of the roof.

"Wow," She said in awe, "I love the city."

I strode over to where she was, and let out a gasp. "It's huge! I had no idea!" I exclaimed.

The tall imposing buildings, lighted windows peppering the entire city. A bay with ferries docked on either shore, went straight through the city, a bridge connecting the two sides.

I saw people walking around with their Pokemon, some of them playing, others battling in the street.

Zephyr smiled, "Ah, Canalave city," He said, "Beautiful. Look at the Pokemon Trainers, always battlin'." Skiler looked at them, and smiled sadly, "I used to have a Trainer," She reminisced.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She-well quite frankly, she dropped me like a rock, because I wasn't strong enough." Skiler said.

"What?!" I raged, changing slowly into a Glaceon, but calming myself, and changing back. "You are the strongest Pokemon I've met." I said. "Why didn't she raise you to be to the level of power she wanted?"

Skiler shrugged, and said, "Not sure, but I've been training ever since, to prove to her, and myself that I am strong."

We climbed back on Zephyr's back, and he took us down to ground level. We walked, while Zephyr glided above us, looking for signs of Livewire, or Team Galactic.

I walked with Skiler, feeling just the slightest bit self-conscious, being without a Trainer and all. We caught quite a few strange looks, but no one did anything.

We walked around, and decided to stop at a battle. It was a man with blond hair that came down to his shoulders, and a blue shirt that depicted a tsunami, and he wore black leather pants. He looked about 15, maybe 16, I haven't seen too many humans, so I can't be sure.

His opponent on the other hand, was a woman. She had tan skin, and wore a purple tank top, with a matching mini skirt.

They shook hands, and walked about 30 feet away from each other. They withdrew red and white spheres from their belts, and tossed them. The PokeBalls burst open with a flash of light. The guy had sent out a Golduck, and the girl sent out an Ariados.

"Ariados, use Poison Sting," The woman said casually. The Ariados sent out a flurry of glowing, purple needles at the Golduck. The Golduck countered with a stream of water, neutralizing the attack.

"Golduck," The guy said, "Use Surf." Suddenly, a seven foot wall of water appeared under the Golduck, who leaned forward, slamming the wave into the Ariados, knocking it into the woman, knocking her over.

The guy let out a snort, that may have been a stifled laugh. He rushed over, and helped her up. "Sorry," He said, "Golduck, return." A red beam of light shot out of the PokeBall, and returned the Golduck back.

After the woman left, he looked over at Skiler and I. He walked closer and I growled threateningly.

"Hey," He said, "I'm Shaun, a Pokemon Breeder. Would you like to be a part of my team?" I responded by snapping my fangs at him. He backed up quickly. "Sorry, little guy," He said kindly, and left.

"What was that bastard's problem?" I asked. "He's a breeder," Skiler answered, "It's what they do." I shook my head. "Weirdo," I muttered.

"So," I asked Skiler, "Where can we catch a ferry?" She pounced on me, and nipped my ear affectionately. "So uptight," She said, "We'll worry about that when the time comes."

I shook her off, and we walked up to a ticket stand. "The sign says that the ferry leaves at 8 tomorrow morning sharp." I said. "No prob, we'll just take Zephyr, and fly aboard, and stow away." Skiler said confidently. I shook my head, and said, "Something's telling me we shouldn't be doing this."

"Live on the wild side," Skiler said dismissively, punching me playfully. I shook my head again.

Zephyr flew down next to us, "I heard everything," He said, "So, when should we sneak on?"

I shrugged. "Probably at around six in the morning, that way, we have two hours to find a place to stow away in. Even though I'm one hundred percent against this plan." I said.

Skiler kissed me. "Thanks for agreeing." She said. I rolled my eyes. What have I gotten myself into?


	11. Night Battle

We slept in shifts, to keep lookout

We slept in shifts, to keep lookout. This was my idea, seeing as I didn't trust the city. When my shift came around, I was completely awake.

Skiler and Zephyr were sleeping in an alley, and I was out on the sidewalk. I watched the bay that held our ferry relentlessly. Something about it just bothered me.

A paper bag blew into my face, jolting me awake from my thoughts. I heard voices to my right and around the corner of a building.

My eyes widened in anger as I realized who was speaking. It was the voice of that Weavile that tricked me into thinking that he had killed Zephyr.

I flexed my wrist, and pressed on the Dusk Stone shard. I instantly felt more comfortable in the darkness, and my night vision greatly improved.

"I just can't believe he fell for the fake feathers and blood," I heard the Weavile say, "How dumb is that?"

Another, deeper voice laughed, "Indeed Master Lance," It said, "Very foolish of the Eevee indeed. Still, why fight him? Is he not essential to your plans?"

The Weavile, who I could now name as Lance, snorted, and said, "Not yet, he still must become stronger. He is much weaker than I had anticipated."

They stepped into view, and I noticed that the second speaker was a red snail, made of lava, and had a shell of rock.

I bristled to attack, and realized that I had chosen the wrong morph. He wouldn't be affected by my Dark Type attacks. I instead took my fury out on a trash can, biting it, my teeth slicing through it.

The Magcargo whipped around, "What was that?" He asked in his deep, slow voice. I scowled to myself. How could I be so stupid?

I dove behind the trash can that I had bitten, and curled up to be as small as possible. It was simple, I thought, I would just turn Vaporeon, and take out the Magcargo, then Lance.

They walked into the alley, where we had been sleeping, and I went in right behind them. The Everstone on my wrist started flashing. "Shit!" I growled, then winced.

Lance and the Magcargo turned. I tried to look brave, and stuck out my chest, and stood up tall, just as I turned into an Eevee, completely and utterly ruining my intimidation factor.

"Miss me?" I said grinning.

"Actually, no," Lance said grinning right back, "I was missing that mate of yours actually."

In a flash, I was a Glaceon, and had my jaws positioned over his throat.

For a moment, Lance's smile vanished, and was replaced with a look of fear. Then his reckless, taunting grin was back.

"There," He said, "That's the power I'm looking for,"

He rolled out from under me and feinted left, firing a black orb of power in the path of my dodge. The Shadow Ball struck me in the chest, and knocked me into the street, where (just my luck) a car happened to be passing, almost turning me into an ice pancake.

I rolled to my feet and fired a burst of pale lightning at Lance. He ducked, and the beam instead hit the sleeping figure of Zephyr, freezing him in a block of ice.

Skiler opened her eyes sleepily, and got to her feet.

"Whoa! It's you!" She said, glaring at the Weavile.

Lance's only response was to turn back and wink, allowing me to strike him with an Ice Beam, knocking him down.

Skiler was on him in a flash, clawing, and biting wildly. Lance shoved her off of him, grabbed her head, and threw her into me.

We landed in a sprawl, and I got to my feet quickly. Skiler sprang up, and fired a huge beam of energy at Lance.

He back flipped over the Magcargo, using it as a shield. The Magcargo didn't make any attempts to dodge, and let the Hidden Power engulf him.

His injuries looked negligible, his shell losing a couple pieces of rock. "An Electric Hidden Power?" He asked, "How unusual."

Skiler gritted her teeth and fired a Shadow Ball at the Magcargo. Lance however, flipped back over the shell of the Magcargo, and intercepted the blast, also taking minimal damage.

"Dark Type," He said winking at Skiler. She rushed forward, but Lance flipped back over the Magcargo, who blasted a spurt of fire, igniting Skiler's fur. I blew a gust of cold air, the Icy Wind extinguishing the flame.

"Thanks," She whispered shakily, though she looked okay, thanks to my quick reaction.

I touched a paw to the Everstone, turning me Eevee again, and whispered quickly to Skiler, "The Magcargo will take your Hidden Power, with hardly any damage, and that damned Weavile will take the Shadow Ball, and Ice Beam. If we try to move close, the Magcargo-"

"I have a name you know!" The Magcargo shouted, interrupting me, "It's Melt!"

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway," I continued, "_Melt,_ will blast us to Hell and back again, if we get close."

Skiler nodded, "So, what we do," She began, "Is, you change into a Jolteon, and use Pin Missile when the Weavile-"

"Lance!" The Weavile interrupted.

"_Lance,_ then," She corrected herself angrily, "Intercepts the Shadow Ball that I aim at the Magcargo."

I nodded flexing and pressing the ThunderStone Shard, turning me into a Jolteon with a flash of light.

"Ready," I said to Skiler. She charged a Shadow Ball, and fired it at the Magcargo-er-I mean Melt. Lance, as predicted jumped and took the Shadow Ball, knocking him down.

I bristled, and rapid-fired a volley of Pin Missile. The needles stuck in him, and he writhed in pain. "Oops, that's right," I said triumphantly, "You're weak to Bug attacks."

He winced in pain, and grinned at me, "Rest," He said, falling unconscious.

Melt stared at him momentarily, "Well, I guess it's just us…for a little while anyway." He said, sighing.

"Yeah," I said, reverting to Eevee, and just as quickly, pressing the Water Stone Shard, and becoming a Vaporeon.

"Shall we?" I asked Skiler. She smiled and nodded.

I spat a pressurized jet of water, as Skiler used a Shadow Ball.

Melt opened his yawning, droopy maw, and shot out a large, white hot beam of energy, with flames spiraling around it.

The powerful fire attack plowed through both my water and Skiler's Shadow Ball and came straight at us.

Skiler screamed as the air became hotter than an oven.

I jumped in front of her, and attempted to stop the fire attack with a jet of water. It evaporated, and I ducked, sweeping Skiler under me with my tail, as the beam passed, missing my back by three inches. I could feel the heat scalding me, and still all I could think about was protecting Skiler.

The heat suddenly stopped. I stood shakily, and Skiler crawled out from underneath me.

We were surrounded by a vortex of brown, dirty water. I knew what to do. I swished my tail powerfully, and a tendril of water lashed out from the vortex and knocked Melt down, sizzling as it touched the Magcargo's red hot body.

I fluidly twisted my tail, and sent another tentacle of brown water at Melt. He retracted into his shell, and took on a gray, steely glow, as he hovered slightly over the ground, and began to spin.

I focused and felt the Muddy Water attack spin ever faster around me, becoming a miniature hurricane.

Melt was now spinning nearly as fast as my vortex, and careened towards me. He hit the wall of water, and spun off to the side, and hit the wall of the building, cracking it hugely.

"Damn," He said, appearing out of his shell. "You are strong, but you still aren't strong enough."

His neck stretched, and he touched a badge I hadn't noticed on his shell, and with a flash, he and Lance were gone.

**Have a favorite character yet? Lemme know if I should make some more before I put bios up on my profile.**


	12. Romance Issues

I thought about falling asleep right then and there, but Skiler insisted I thaw out the still-frozen Zephyr

I thought about falling asleep right then and there, but Skiler insisted I thaw out the still-frozen Zephyr.

"He'll thaw out by himself!" I whined. Skiler fixed me with a stern look.

"Fine," I sighed, changing to Eevee and then Flareon.

I blew a carefully controlled stream of flame over Zephyr's frozen body, letting the ice melt off.

After I got both his wings and his unconscious head, I curled up, without even bothering to change back, and fell straight asleep.

When I awoke, I couldn't see anything. I began to feel fear, that threatened to become panic! I thrashed around until I hit something soft.

"Ow!" I voice whispered. "You awake?"

I recognized Skiler's voice, and prepared to light a fire so I could see better.

Skiler smacked me across the face, with what I assumed was her paw.

"No, idiot!" She whispered urgently, "We're on the ferry to Johto, and we've stowed away in a wooden crate, so fire is a no-no."

"Okay," I said slowly, "Wait a second, how did you move me? I'm a Flareon."

"It wasn't easy," She said, "But I managed to time it so the humans weren't looking at me."

"Where's Zephyr," I pressed.

"He's on deck," She said, "He's posing as a security Pokemon."

"Well, as long as we're alone," I said, smirking as I licked her ear.

She shivered, and purred in pleasure, snuggling closer to me.

Then, an obnoxious flashing from my wrist turned me back into an Eevee, and Skiler nipped my ear.

I licked her face, and she brushed me with her tail, as I curled around her protectively.

"Whoa! Slow down!" She said, as I bit her shoulder sharply, actually drawing a little blood.

"Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed, "I don't know why I did that."

"Probably just instinct," She said, understandingly.

I walked away from her, and settled down on the opposite end of the crate, feeling like I killed the mood.

Skiler walked over, and nipped me sharply on the side.

"Hey! W-what are you doing?" I stammered as she lapped up a few droplets of blood, that came out of my cut.

"Bitter," She said softly, "The opposite of your personality." She moved a little closer to me, now her face was a few centimeters from mine.

"I like bitter, and sweet," She said, licking my cheek.

I stood up, uncertain.

"Um, are you feeling alright?" I asked her seriously. "You're kind of affectionate."

"I'm fine," She said, moving closer to me.

"Skiler, we don't want to end up with kits that we can't take care of." I said firmly, "You might be in…um-heat."

"What? I can't be close to someone I love?" She asked.

"You can," I said quickly, "But I just don't think I'm ready to be a parent."

Skiler pouted, and tackled me playfully. "Don't worry," She said.

"Whenever you say don't worry, makes me feel like there's something to worry about." I said, slipping away from her.

"Fine," She pouted.

I walked over to her, and curled around her, falling asleep after a while.

I awoke, and stood, careful not to wake Skiler, as I searched for an exit in this crate.

Finally, I spotted a rectangular opening on the ceiling, and attempted to jump out.

I made it on my fourth try, and climbed out of the opening. Damn, I thought, Skiler must be used to traveling in boxes.

It made sense, she had a Trainer after all. So, she probably spent most of her time inside a Pokeball. I looked around.

Boxes upon boxes were stacked everywhere, giving the illusion of a cube city. I quickly became bored with just looking, and decided to explore.

I walked between alleys and gaps between the towers of crates. I quickly found the tallest tower in the place, and wanted to climb it.

It had to be at least 20 feet tall, and looked very fun to scale.

I jumped up to the first ledge, then the next and the next.

Once I reached the top, (without falling, I might add,) I looked around.

I could see the box Skiler was in. I began to doubt my decision about kits.

Should I? I asked myself over and over. It was a hard question, and I wasn't experienced when it came to parenting. How could Skiler be so sure of herself? "Don't worry," she had said, but did she mean it?

Did she only want to mate out of sheer instinct? I winced. How could I even think that she was not in control of her instincts? That was practically calling her an idiotic fool.

My ears suddenly pricked up. I had heard something. I looked down, and saw a human. He carried a net, and a weird cylinder that gave off a beam of light.

"Oh crap!" I said, "He knows we've stowed away, now he's gonna get Skiler!"

I knew I had to do something, but if I killed the human, someone would surely find him and raise alarm. But if I let him take Skiler, I couldn't let him take her!

He walked ever closer to Skiler's crate, waving his light stick…


	13. Strange Battle

I made my decision in a split second

I made my decision in a split second. I flexed my wrist, and was about to go Flareon, when several extremely fast objects whizzed past me, narrowly missing my ears. Whatever they were sliced the human's flash stick into five pieces.

"What the," He began, but fell down a second later, unconscious.

Something landed next to me. I looked over, and saw a green, bipedal lizard with two tails. The Treecko blinked at me, and raised its right arm. It was intricately tattooed with dark ink, from finger to shoulder.

Suddenly the tattoos glowed fiery red, and a burst of fire shot out from the tips of his fingers. I dodged, and moved in, slamming him with my shoulder. He grabbed me and used the weight of my attack against me, tossing me to a new level of the box tower.

He leaped down, and kicked, his foot smashing the place where my head had been a second earlier. I rolled to my feet, and flexed my wrist, pressing the Fire Stone.

I became a Flareon, and spat a stream of flame at the Treecko. He leaped out of the way, his tattoed arm changing to blue. He formed a sphere of water in his palm and launched it at me.

I was so shocked; I didn't get out of the way in time. The water ball collided with my face, knocking me to the floor. He jumped high into the air, and only now did I realize that he had a fanny pack on.

He reached into it, and threw several, steel ninja stars at me. I melted them with a fireball, and got to my feet. I concentrated, and my body surrounded itself with intense flame. I jumped into the air, moving three times faster than I normally would, and slammed into the Treecko, burning him.

He fell from the air, wreathed in flame, and I flew downwards, hitting him higher into the air. I followed up with hitting him again and again each time in a different direction, only to hit him again.

Finally, after hitting him skyward, I came up above him, somersaulting at dizzying speed, and slammed my forehead into his, sending him down to crash forcefully against the floor.

"That's the power of Flare Blitz," I panted weakly, "It takes a lot out of me, but it grants a huge boost in strength."

To my surprise, the Treecko rose up.

"Hey, that hurt." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled, "There's time for that later." He said, lunging at me.

He punched me five times in the space of a second, then planted a solid kick to my nose, sending me crashing into Skiler's crate.

He sprang awake, "Who is it!" She said. I smiled, "Just a psychopathic Treecko, babe. Care to help?" I asked.

She walked out of the hole I had created, and fired a Shadow Ball at the Treecko. His tattoos changed from blue to yellow, and he countered her Shadow Ball with a small jolt of lightning.

He followed up with dashing towards her, and grabbing her by the throat, electricity flowing down his arm, shocking her.

I went Glaceon automatically, and clamped down on his leg with an Ice Fang. I tossed him into a wall, and fired an Ice Beam at him.

He still held on to Skiler, and threw her at me. I blew an Icy Wind on the floor to create a sort of snowy cradle. She landed in it, and got up in a flash, and fired a huge Hidden Power at the Treecko.

He merely stuck his yellow tattooed arm out, and absorbed the attack. His tattoos then glowed white, and he fired a small, pale beam of energy at Skiler.

She rolled to the side, and dashed quickly at the Treecko, as I reverted to an Eevee.

He pulled out some weird Judo Flip, by tossing her up high, then catching her, spinning her, and tossing her at me. I grabbed her tail in my mouth, and used the momentum to slide her to a stop.

The Treecko ran up to me, throwing a punch. I ducked, and slammed a paw into his face, stunning him. I then followed up with shoving him to the ground. He sprang up, and kicked at me repeatedly. I gritted my teeth, "Skiler! A little help here?" I asked.

She was rummaging around in a crate, and came out with two circular shiny things. They were Compact Discs or CDs. Humans had invented them.

I fought the Treecko, but was losing. He had limbs with which to punch and kick. I had claws and fangs, which meant, if I did land any blows, they would do more damage, but he hit more often.

I was frustrated by my lack of techniques in Eevee form. I had no variety. Whereas this Freecko, as I decided to call him, could use techniques that no other Treecko could use.

Skiler had opened a gigantic crate with several Shadow Balls. It revealed a huge machine. She inserted the discs, and a beam of energy blasted out and hit me.

I slumped weakly. "Why Skiler?" I asked, "How could you?"

"Shut up, and concentrate," She said, "I gave you two techniques, Frustration, and Substitute."

I was mad at her for not telling me her plan, and immediately became engulfed in a black aura. I slammed into the Treecko, and sent him flying. He kicked off of the wall, and zoomed towards me. I sank my teeth into his tail, and flung him into the ground, my black aura intensifying.

He got up, some blood trickling from his mouth. I jumped at him and he tried to hit me. I focused, and jumped out of the way, another "me" springing from my body.

"Nice," I mused, focusing again, 8 more clones springing out from me. "You were equal to one Eeveelution, but what about ten?" I asked.

All my clones glowed with black auras as well, and we sprang at him…

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Dreadful Weather: Part One

I was an Eevee but I felt so much stronger. I knew it was the power of Frustration inside of me. I directed my clones to circle him. Then, in unison they converged upon the Treecko. His tattoed arm went to red, and he repelled two of my clones with a burst of flame.

The two clones burst into smoke, and my other clones backed up quick at my mental command. I ordered one to head butt him in the stomach. While he doubled over in pain each of my clones grabbed his limbs, pinning him to the floor.

My remaining clones climbed on top of the crates, and dived off, landing painfully onto the Treecko, knocking him out.

I slumped in weakness, and my clones dissipated into smoke. Skiler rushed to my side, propping me up. "That Substitute isn't for the faint hearted." I said weakly, my black aura fading.

"You need to rest." Skiler said, after I tried to get up. My black aura flared up, making her stagger back. "I feel fine." I said coldly. She made to force me down, but my Frustration aura intensified knocking her back. I quelled the Frustration, apologized, and left.

Up on deck, Zephyr sat on the portside railing, feathers rustling in the salty air. There wasn't anyone on deck, which made me wary, but I walked over to him. "Yo," I said.

He looked over, "Lad, I got bad news." He said, "Our two least favorite people are here." I cocked my head, and he nodded out to sea. A boat, and something else, a Pokemon of some sort. "Yeh' probly' can't see it," Zephyr said, "But with my eyes, I can. That boat has a unit of Galactic Grunts, led by an Executive. As for the Lapras, riding on it's back is that Weavile, along with some other I don't recognize."

I burned with anger, and the black aura of Frustration flared up. "Damn it," I said through gritted teeth. "This time I'll tear his head off his damn body!"

I focused and went Glaceon, leaping from the boat, simultaneously firing an Ice Beam to freeze part of the sea solid. As my enemies neared, I could see that they hadn't exactly united. Lance was firing Shadow Balls at Team Galactic, and I saw, (to my displeasure,) Livewire firing retaliatory Thunderbolts.

The Pokemon next to Lance was a long, blue serpent, with a horn on its head. I continuously fired my Ice Beam while running forward, creating a path. I waited until they were within firing range, then I unleashed a massive Ice Beam, freezing the boat in place. The Lapras managed to dodge.

The Galactic Grunts got off the boat and took out their Pokeballs. One by one, they threw them, and with bright flashes of light, Pokemon emerged. A Beedril, an Ivysaur, and a Zangoose.

I bristled with barely contained anger, as the Ivysaur charged in recklessly. A projectile whizzed over my head and broke a hole in the ice. The Ivysaur tried to stop, but slipped on the ice and fell through the hole. It slipped under the ice, and came up, looking mad. I slammed into it, knocking it unconscious.

A red beam of light shot forth from a Grunt's Pokeball, to retrieve the incapacitated Ivysaur. I looked back to see who had knocked the hole in the ice. It was Skiler, standing next to the tattooed Treecko.

The Galactic commander stepped off the boat, Livewire following him. "Impressive," He said, "Stand down." He ordered the Grunts.

He pulled a Pokeball from his waist, and tossed it lightly into the air. With a flash of light, an orange dragon appeared. Suddenly, the blue serpent that was with Lance soared over to the ice, landing gently.

"You!" He shouted at the dragon. The dragon smiled, "Me." He said simply. "Still not evolved I see."

"Unlike you, I don't need to evolve to be strong!" The serpent shouted. "I'm happy being a Dragonair."

"Show me your strength then," The dragon, what I assumed to be a Dragonite, said.

Lance, put his arm around the Dragonair, "Listen, Tempest, be careful." The Dragonair nodded, before launching a Thunderbolt at the Dragonite. The Dragonite, blocked with an arm, but "Tempest" kept shooting.

While the Dragonite blocked, a dark cloud formed above his head. A lightning bolt shot down from the cloud, hitting the Dragonite, and knocking him down. "My weather control is surpassed by none." Tempest said smugly. The Dragonite got up, unharmed. "If you say so." He said.

"Burn!" Tempest screamed. The air in front of him shimmered with heat. The ice began to melt, as the heat shimmer moved forward as a wave. The Dragonite actually cried out from the pain, as Tempest blasted him with a Flamethrower while the heat wave hit.

The Dragonite took to the sky, badly scorched. "I was going to let you live, little bro, now…DIE!!!" He screamed, launching a blue ball of energy.

Tempest countered with a violent shockwave, which flew in every direction, dissipating the ball of energy, and serving to unbalance the Dragonite.

Tempest concentrated, and a swirl of snow and ice surrounded, the Dragonite. He quickly flew from the vortex, and not a moment too soon, for Tempest had fired an Ice Beam into the miniature snowstorm.

The Dragonite beat his wings sending twin tornadoes toward Tempest, who conjured a shield, by surrounding himself in a dome of powerfully swirling water.

The tornadoes were successfully deflected. And in a split second, a sphere of water soared from the dome of water. It hit the Dragonite in the face.

The water around Tempest settled back into the sea.

"Okay bro," Tempest said, "Now I'll end it, with one attack."

**Do you like Tempest? Your answers determine if he stays. Please state why or why not you like this character.**


	15. Dreadful Weather: Part Two

Tempest smiled coldly at the Dragonite. "I really didn't think it'd be _this _easy, bro." Tempest said, "I expected to at least die in the process of killing you. But," He laughed, "I don't have a scratch!"

The Dragonite merely smiled, unsettling me. He had taken a lot of damage, and didn't look like he was giving up any time soon. Tempest bared his teeth. "Something has been bothering me though, _Hurricane,_" Tempest said, "You haven't been fighting at all, why not?"

In a split second, the Dragonite, Hurricane, was behind Tempest. He drew back his fist, which was engulfed in fire, and punched. Tempest, turned back in shock, only to be slammed in the face with a fiery fist. He went flying, and landed on the ice…hard. Tempest rose, a small burn on his cheek. He laughed psychotically, "YEAH! _That's _the Hurricane I wanted to destroy." He yelled.

Hurricane stared coldly, before launching three blue orbs of energy. Tempest grinned crazily, and obliterated the orbs with one, massive Flamethrower, causing a huge explosion. Hurricane, had managed to get behind Tempest during the explosion, and tail whipped him into the air.

He followed up with a punch to the Dragonair's gut. Then, hit him with a flurry of punches, each a different element. ThunderPunch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, over and over. Then, Hurricane took hold of Tempest's serpentine neck, and started to squeeze the life from his brother. He kept Tempest held high, and drew back his other fist.

Tempest struggled, his whip-like tail savagely lashing Hurricane's body, but he took no notice. Hurricane's fist took on a blue flame-like aura. He swung…

Several things happened at once, I fired an Ice Beam at Hurricane, and the Treecko mimicked me, his tattoos glowing white. Tempest surrounded himself, and the arm choking him with a sphere of water, which froze when my Ice Beam connected with Hurricane. Skiler blasted Lance with a Hidden Power, and Livewire joined in with a Thunderbolt.

The end result, Tempest was trapped in a sphere of ice, and fell from the sky, with Hurricane's arm still attached, Hurricane unconscious. Lance dodged the attacks from Livewire, and Skiler.

I went back to Eevee, and then went Flareon.

I ran over to Tempest, still being choked by his brother's unconscious arm, and melted the ice sphere with a spurt of fire.

I blew a steady stream of flame on Hurricane's arm till it relinquished its death hold on Tempest, who gasped air, and nodded his thanks.

Everyone, even Team Galactic, and Lance, took a five minute breather. Once everyone was back up to tip top fighting shape, "So, let's be civilized about this," I said, "We'll fight in a systematic order. I'll proceed to kill Lance." I launched a massive flurry of fireballs.

He countered with an equally impressive storm of Shadow Balls. The explosion that ensued, completely destroyed my ice platform, and sent me flying skyward. Lance jumped up to meet me. He slashed, and left a large cut on my shoulder, which sprayed blood in his eyes blinding him. I fought through the pain to take advantage of this.

I grabbed him, and trapped him under me as we fell. We, well not so much me, landed with a painful belly flop in the water. I paddled over to the last, small piece of ice, and climbed back on it. Zephyr flew over to me, and I jumped onto his back as he passed.

I blasted Flamethrowers from Zephyr's back, the wind of his flapping wings strengthening them. But, Lance was far too fast, dodging and retaliating with a Shadow Ball, knocking me from Zephyr.

I struggled through the pain of hitting the water, and paddled over to the Galactic boat, where Skiler was trying to fend off Livewire, but slowly falling back. Just as he was about to deliver a Mega Punch to her neck, his arm froze over.

"You shan't harm milady." The Treecko said, firing another wave of icy energy.

Livewire attempted a dodge, but his left leg was frozen as well. He released a burst of lightning, shattering the ice, and freeing himself. "I was going to let you pass, but now," Livewire said, "you DIE!!"

"I have grown quite bored with your meaningless threats." The Treecko said, perfectly composed, "You are a foolish, insignificant nuisance that shall be removed."

"Burn!" I piped up, "Get it? Burn? I'm a Flareon! C'mon, it was funny!"


End file.
